


2doc week [2018]

by hellominty



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28423623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellominty/pseuds/hellominty
Summary: Siete oneshots 2doc con distintas temáticas hecho en 2018.
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals & Stuart "2D" Pot, Murdoc Niccals/Stuart "2D" Pot
Kudos: 4





	1. My boyfriend is in jail

**Author's Note:**

> Serie de oneshots que hice hace unos años

Un resplandeciente brillo hizo presencia en sus ojos rápidamente, cuando fue llamado y conducido por un guardia. Lo miró, subiendo sus pupilas tapadas por el descuidado y sucio flequillo azabache característico, saliendo de su actual tarea de ver el suelo de manera fulminadora, esperando que pase el día, para tener sueño de nuevo y dormir. 

Una pizca de felicidad había inundado su ser, aunque no había cambiado su indiferente expresión, mientras caminaba siendo guiado hacia una dirección que desconocía, o que tal vez no recordaba. Murdoc no era capaz de pensar y vivir al mismo tiempo, por eso se quedaba tantas veces en una especie de trance, pensando sobre la libertad, su banda, sus amigos; Russel, Noodle, 2D. En cierto modo le dolía. Se encontraba tan arrepentido y dolido por no estar presente en los nuevos e importantes sucesos que estaban ocurriendo para Gorillaz. Quería formar parte de eso, quería ayudar. 

El satanista siempre había puesto a la banda sobre todo, sin importar qué. Pero debía admitir que estaba completamente consternado. No le resultaba bonito que dentro de tres meses lo único que hubiera recibido era un corto e insignificante mensaje, de un solo caracter, y no justamente de quien esperaba. Siempre sentía una conexión especial, distinta, y hasta linda con el peliazul. Le sentó mal no haber intercambiado ni una sola palabra con él durante esos largos y tristes días. 

Ese tiempo en cautiverio le proporcionó muchos momentos para detenerse e indagar en su mente. Aunque lo hacía inconscientemente. Pensó tantas veces en toda la mierda que hizo, y que al fin y al cabo se merecía estar aburriéndose en ese horrible lugar, encerrado. De todas formas, no le importó, no era la primera vez. 

El satanista sacudió levemente la cabeza, al oír como se sacudían unas llaves, y posteriormente se abrían otros barrotes que llevaban a una sala bastante diferente a las demás. No se fijó mucho en eso, sólo buscó con la mirada algún indicio de su visita. Y allí encontró unos cabellos azules detrás de un cristal. 

Se sentó, casi sin ganas, mas por dentro sentía suma felicidad. El mayor no fue capaz de fijarse en sus ojos, con la cabeza gacha se limitó a tomar el teléfono y saludar. El tecladista lo imitó, aunque con un pulso tembloroso. 

—Hola.

Apagado. Fue lo primero que pensó 2D al verlo y oírlo. 

—¿Cómo están todos, Stuart? —el bajista subió lentamente su mirada hacia el rostro del menor. 

Al vocalista le sorprendió un poco el hecho de cómo lo había llamado, casi nunca escuchaba ese nombre salir de sus labios. Le resultó sumamente raro, aunque un sentimiento de pena no tardó en aparecer y generar un malestar en el medio de su pecho, admitía que aunque no sintiera que él lo mereciera, debería haber aparecido antes. 

—Escucha Mudz, lo siento mucho, ¿sí? —se disculpó, mientras enredaba su dedo en el cable enrulado—. No tuve tiempo, nadie lo tuvo. El nuevo álbum nos trae mucho trabajo a todos y- 

Murdoc soltó una leve carcajada, que hizo sonreír al instante al nervioso peliazul. 

—Está bien, imbécil. Lo entiendo. 

Era calidez lo que transmitía la pequeña sonrisa del contrario. No podía ignorar que se veía bastante mal, su pelo estaba desarreglado, sus ojeras estaban bien marcadas, su expresión triste y apagada, y sin mencionar el morado oscuro que teñía uno de sus ojos, el cual decidió ignorar, no le pareció convincente tocar ese tema. A pesar de todo, podía encontrar tempestad en esa tormenta, y si se ponía a pensarlo, de cierto modo era gracias a él y su visita. 

2D nunca creyó que podía significar algo para el satanista, pero momentos como esos lo hacían dudar demasiado. Él lo quería mucho, aunque haya sido un idiota todos esos veinte años, llenos de tantos sucesos dolorosos, emocionantes, graciosos y hasta bonitos. Había pasado la mitad de su vida a su lado. 

—Oh bueno, todo va bien, supongo. Estamos cansados y a la vez muy emocionados, me gustaría poder mostrarte… 

—¿Qué hay de Ace? —se apoyó en la mesa, con el codo y palma haciendo de soporte a su cabeza. 

Aquella pregunta lo desconcertó. Pudo percibir un aire de malas intenciones en ella, mas decidió pasarlo por alto y contestar con neutralidad. 

—Lo está haciendo bien, toca genial… —hizo una corta pausa, en la que se tomó el tiempo de suspirar y mirar las uñas de su mano libre—. Aunque no tanto como tú. 

La sonrisa del más bajo se amplificó de forma notoria, se sentía tan halagado. Él siempre tuvo presente que era el mejor bajista existente de todo el mundo, pero aquel suceso lo había hecho emocionar más de lo normal. Repitió miles de veces la misma escena en su mente: Un bonito cantante diciendo que tocaba mejor el bajo que su reemplazo. 

Stuart esperaba alguna respuesta como: 《Sé que soy el superior》, 《Estás frente al mejor bajista del universo》 u 《Obviamente》. Sin embargo no escuchó nada, sólo obtuvo un acogedor y diminuto silencio, en el que el azabache observaba, con su cabeza dirigida al frente pero sus pupilas estancadas en el costado, y sus párpados bajos. Lo miraba expectante, le gustaba tanto verlo de esa forma, —ignorando las malas condiciones— tranquilo, silencioso y lento al hablar y expresarse. 

—Te extraño —dijo finalmente, con el mismo brillo en los ojos que había surgido anteriormente, al ser llamado— Eh, los echo de menos a todos… a todo. 

Una punzada atravesó el pecho del teclista, como si una aguja hubiera perforado su corazón, se sobresaltó levemente, mas no se notó en lo absoluto. Apreció como Murdoc había tratado de arreglar sus palabras, o al menos un intento cutre de eso. Un suave e imperceptible rubor decoró las mejillas del más alto. 

—Yo igual, Murdoc… —suspiró, con una sensación melancólica, triste y apagada, justamente como se había presentado el azabache hace un rato. 

Lo copió, sin darse cuenta, suspirando de la misma forma y dirigiéndole una linda mirada, con sus cejas —las cuales poco se notaban— en diagonal hacia abajo. 

Lo que le siguió a aquella respuesta fue un silencio, pero no de esos sepulcrales e incómodos, era uno bonito, cálido y confortante. Ninguno supo cuanto tiempo pasó desde su inicio hasta que se vieron interrumpidos cuando les indicaron que ya había pasado el tiempo. 

El bajista revoleó los ojos, volviendo a su expresión indiferente y molesta que era usual en su rostro. 

—Adiós, Stu —susurró, aunque había colgado el teléfono. De todas formas, el peliazul lo pudo entender, leyendo sus labios. 

Los dos se retiraron del deprimente lugar, acompañados de una afectuosa sensación en sus pechos, y con una pequeña sonrisa. El bajista pensó que tal vez podría hacer su estancia un poco más acogedora y menos triste si pensaba en los momentos correctos. Y esa visita era uno de esos momentos.


	2. Personality Swap AU

Personality Swap AU

Lo único que se podía escuchar en aquel lúgubre lugar era el sonido del agua corriendo por el lavabo, el cual era bastante molesto y muy fuerte, por lo menos para el enojado peliazul que se encontraba a unos metros del baño, esperando al que más bajo salga de ahí. Llevaba un tiempo esperando. Esos días en los que aguantaba su intolerable presencia le habían sido de ayuda para notar y adaptarse a las estúpidas rutinas que tenía Murdoc. Y esa era una: tardar al menos treinta minutos en el baño, antes de irse a dormir.

Sólo una semana había pasado desde que se mudaron a Kong Studios, y Stuart no aguantaba un segundo más. Las desastrosas condiciones del edificio, su nueva apariencia no consentida, el vacío y malestar que se sentía y observaba al entrar al lugar y el "estúpido" Murdoc molestando con sus "estúpidas estupideces" —según él— sólo le proporcionaban un exagerado mal humor, tan grave que se podía poner a patear y maldecir todo lo que estaba a su paso de repente. Anhelaba tanto encontrar a algún baterista y guitarrista para por fin completar su maldito objetivo de formar su banda soñada. Deseaba estar hasta alta horas de la madrugada, componiendo, cantando, tocando el teclado pero pese a que lo podía hacer sin ningún problema, las ganas se le iban en cuestión de segundos.

Otro sonido molesto lo hizo sobresaltar, el típico ruido producido por el cepillo limpiando los dientes apareció, mezclado con el agua chocando con la cerámica blanca. El menor soltó un fuerte suspiro, mientras se masajeó, con bastante violencia, la sien. Pensó que era tonto o algo, pues era consciente del tiempo que tardaba el azabache pero aún así lo dejaba pasar primero. 

El sonido se detuvo. Silencio. El cantante cerró los ojos por un corto momento, disfrutando un poco. Un instante después volvió el mismo ruido, que generó un repentino cambio en el semblante del malhumorado chico, nuevamente. Se levantó con rapidez del sillón en el que se encontraba, haciendo que se mueva un poco hacia atrás por la fuerza aplicada, y se dirigió hasta la puerta corrediza del baño, dando fuertes y sonoros pasos. Tomó el borde de la puerta y lo empujó con demasiada brutalidad, provocando que rebotara con el marco y se cerrara unos escasos centímetros otra vez, que no impidieron en lo absoluto el andar del teclista.

El moreno, sumido en su lavado de dientes mientras se miraba al espejo, no tardó en dar un salto y un grito del susto. Cayó hacia atrás, debido a su usual torpeza, y vio exaltado como el peliazul ocupaba su anterior lugar, viéndose en el espejo, arreglándose su cabello azul y fijarse en los exóticos ojos nuevos que le había otorgado el más bajo accidentalmente. Desde el suelo lo vio muy cansado y arto, fue por eso que tomó la iniciativa de ignorar su falta de paciencia y salir del baño casualmente. A Murdoc también le cansaba 2D, pero nunca quería demostrarlo, a diferencia del contrario.

Cuando estaba en el marco de la puerta, un fuerte agarre lo detuvo y lo atrajo hasta el lado del peliazul. 

—¡Esto es tu culpa, idiota! —reclamó enojado, señalando sus orbes completamente negras con su mano libre, sin soltar el brazo del bajista.

Él suspiró, no había día en el que Stuart no le reclamara sobre su nueva apariencia, y parecía que no estaba dispuesto a olvidarlo de momento. Miró al suelo por unos segundos, asemejándose a la reacción de un niño pequeño que acababa de romper algo de valor y su madre lo descubría. Normalmente, le respondería con sus arrepentidas y nerviosas disculpas, las cuales eran su única salida cuando le reclinaba eso, mas un impulso extraño lo hizo actuar distinto.

—Yo creo que son muy lindos.   
El más alto dejó de agarrar el brazo del contrario, soltándolo suavemente. Quedó un poco confundido y hasta dudoso si lo que había oído era algún resultado de su imaginación o cosas del estilo. Por su lado, el moreno observó su rostro inexpresivamente, más que nada, sus ojos, como si no se hubiera percatado de lo que dijo en su anterior frase. Sospechó que tal vez eran los ojos más bonitos que había visto, incluso mejores que sus exóticas pupilas bicolores, que hasta el momento de ver las profundas y oscuras esferas de su amigo, consideraba los mejores colores existentes.

—¿E-En serio? — lo vio de reojo por un segundo, para luego volver a verse en el espejo y acercarse un poco más.   
Una mínima y casi invisible sonrisa se pinceló en sus finos labios. Cualquiera podría haberla ignorado, pasando desapercibida para suerte del cantante, pero el mayor la vio instantáneamente, como si ya supiera que asistiría ante su comentario.

—¡Sí! —sacudió la cabeza de arriba abajo, obsequiando y devolviendo el alegre gesto, pero sin preocuparse de que sea pasado por alto— ¡Incluso se me acaba de ocurrir un apodo!   
Los ojos del tecladista se iluminaron, interesados en el repentino entusiasmo de su amigo. Frunció apenas las cejas, haciendo seña a que siga.

Murdoc elevó sus dos manos, colocándolas en cada lado de sus pálidas mejillas, con la palma abierta. Aprovechando, lo acarició con suma cautela de forma en la que nunca podría captar sus verdaderas intenciones en aquella situación. Posó sus pulgares muy cerca de cada sombrío lucero. En cualquier otra situación, y con cualquier otra persona, el peliazul no hubiera dudado ni un santiamén en apartarse y otorgar un golpe. Pero alguna sensación extraña en su pecho lo detuvo, dejándolo estático y expectante a las acciones del otro. Fue como si no le importara qué fuera lo que hiciese, confiaría en él, y esa fue la primera vez que sintió eso.

—Uno y dos, —contó señalando con sus dedos cada lado respectivamente— dos abolladuras…

—2D —respondió, interrumpiendo y adivinando.

Obtuvo otro suave asentimiento con la cabeza de parte del bajista. El ahora apodado 2D se centró en la tierna mirada obstruida por algunos mechones gruesos y negros, aunque no eran capaces de quitarles el encanto fijado en su linda mirada. Le sonrió, mostrándole su torcida y para nada nada perfecta dentadura, con dientes faltantes y chuecos, rodeados de labios delgados y rotos por el alcohol, mas a la vista de Murdoc, era la sonrisa más amorosa y sincera que jamás recibió.

Poco a poco, el bajista fue deslizando sus manos hacia abajo, despareciendo el tacto, cortando la calidez. Espectador, sólo observó como se alejaba de él hasta el mismo sillón en el que estaba sentado cuando esperaba por el baño. Se entristeció por un tiempo extremadamente corto en el que ni él reparó en como su expresión de chico tonto cambiaba por la de uno triste, con las cejas caídas y la mirada apagada, mientras observaba la espalda del azabache y cómo se apartaba.

—A mi también me gustan tus ojos —soltó, como si sus pensamientos hubieran tomado las riendas de sus expresiones y liberado un comentario poco habitual de él, uno que sólo diría cuando sus condiciones incluyan el exceso de alcohol, o de otra cosa. 

Un pequeño rubor se manifestó en las mejillas del moreno, lo vio cuando se volteó, mirando sobre su hombro hacia su dirección, como respuesta a la rara oración. Stuart deslizó la puerta rápidamente, generando un choque sonoro y terminando por fin con aquella cadena que apresaba a sus ojos, obligándolo a centrarse solamente en Murdoc, ignorando todo lo demás. Abrió el grifo con torpeza, y se tiró demasiada agua de la misma forma, revolviendo cada vez más y más su mente llena de enredadas ideas.

El bajista terminó de sentarse en el pequeño sillón, para quedarse callado contemplando sus sucias zapatillas y luego, en un ataque de pena, agarrando una pequeña almohada hallada en su espalda y llevándosela a la cara, mientras su rubor se intensificaba a medidas considerables.

¿Qué era lo que acababa de ocurrir? Ninguno de los dos sabía exactamente cómo calificar esa situación, lo único de lo que eran conscientes era la vergüenza posterior que pasaron después.


	3. Sleeping in?

No cabía duda que la noche estimulaba demasiado el cariño y las mentes de los dos. Con el cielo oscurecido y teñido de pequeños puntitos blancos, el corazón más duro y frío se ablandaba, aceptando el calor del contrario, e inclusive compartiendo un pedacito de sus sentimientos. Obviamente, 2D aprovechaba esto, y estaba al límite de excederse.

Los sonidos de la noche eran imperceptibles en esa altura, se encontraban en un hermoso y oscuro silencio, que acompañaba la tempestad del ambiente. Las luces apagadas, eran cómplices de los dos hombres que se preocupaban por ocultar su secreto, o al menos el del vocalista, que era el único situado en todas sus casillas. Lo único que los alumbraba era el tenue destello de la luna, resplandeciente sobre ellos y visible gracias a los grandes ventanales que tenían.

Lo único que cambiaría de la bella situación sería el lugar donde se recostaban: un incómodo sillón, algo roto y poco acogedor, que hacía que la espalda del más joven comenzara doler. Pero no podía quejarse, eso ya era pedir demasiado, y justamente se encontraba incluido en una obra de arte. Una obra de arte en la que los dos colaboraron, dando las más perfectas pinceladas, recargadas de tristeza, apoyo y amor. No iba a estropear ese momento sólo porque le dolía el trasero.

Su mirada descendió ante la poco creíble escena, probablemente era una de las cosas más raras que jamás le había pasado, pese a que no fuera la primera. Vio al satanista acurrucado, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y la expresión triste. Un suave brillo en sus mejillas se hacía notar mínimamente, trazando un corto camino que terminaba con una pequeña gota salada, a punto de desaparecer.

Esos recuerdos eran los que se grababan firmemente en su cabeza, los momentos que vivía con Murdoc, los momentos en los sólo estaban ellos dos para formarlos.

2D suspiró sonoramente, sin darse cuenta. Recordó cuando el satanista le había dado frutillas y una linda sonrisa apareció en su, hasta ahora inexpresivo, rostro. Le sorprendió que el extraño acontecimiento se repitiera otra vez, creía que era algo que vería una sola vez, rápido, y que luego se desvanecería, como una estrella fugaz. Pero no fue así, y bendito fue el momento en el que el destino decidió que volvieran a pasar.

Stuart trataba de no moverse, estaba como una estatua, con su cabeza reposada en el apoyabrazos del sillón y su cuerpo aguantando el peso de Murdoc, quien parecía abrazarlo con intenciones de matarlo, pues estaba apretándolo demasiado.

¿Cómo iba a reclamar algo como eso? No eran comunes esos instantes, y lo sabía muy bien, fue por eso que siempre se adaptaba a cualquier incomodidad o desagrado que se presentaba.

Hace varios minutos que un silencio los aturdió, consumiendo la sala enteramente y dejando pasar el sonido de sus respiraciones. El peliazul especuló que aproximadamente quince minutos habían pasado, pues se sumergía tanto sólo observando y pensando que tranquilamente podría pasar un día entero, y él seguiría en la misma posición.

Lo que lo hizo caer en cuenta fue la mudez del contario, que ahora sólo se dedicaba a inhalar y exhalar aire con completa paz. Ya había callado hace un tiempo, dejando atrás el sigiloso llanto y trágicas anécdotas de su infancia y vida en general.

Al menor le entristecía, le entristecía demasiado. Pensaba que eso nunca podía llegar a justificar su manera de ser, su carácter explosivo y tóxico, poco moral y agresivo, mas creía que era posible considerarlo como un motivo principal. Siempre se preguntaba: ¿Cómo sería si Murdoc hubiera tenido una vida como la de él? Constantemente se imaginaba la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero siendo sincero, nunca cambiaría al actual Murdoc Niccals, jamás.

Con un movimiento insensible, subió su brazo con delicadeza, apoyándolo sobre la calmada espalda del más bajo, sintió su suave ronquido, prácticamente inexistente.

—¿Murdoc? —preguntó, aunque era más que claro que no obtendría respuesta.

Había caído rendido a los encantos del sueño. Al tecladista no le asombró ni un poco, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, y era comprensible cuando observaba el panorama, y se encontraba con varias botellas de alcohol esparcidas por el suelo y muebles cercanos.

Dudoso, acercó su mano hasta la cabellera negra. Tomó aire, pidiendo por favor que nada haga despertar al bajista de su plácido sueño. Cuando vio que su tacto no causaba efecto alguno en él, se tranquilizó un poco. Entrelazó sus dedos, jugueteando con el cabello oscuro del otro, estirando y acomodando regularmente los mechones que veía fuera de lugar, aunque no ponía tanto empeño en ello, porque al fin y al cabo, terminaba dejándolo igual o peor.

—¿Por qué te ves tan hermoso cuando estás tan triste? —cuestionó, sabía al cien por cien que no tendría una respuesta, pero una inclinación inevitable lo hizo pensar en voz alta.

Disfrutaba cada maldito segundo. Era de las cosas que más esperaba que pasaran, y que cuando ocurrían, podía sentir que estaba tocando una nube con sus manos. La sensación era tan abrasadora, esponjosa y fantasiosa. Le gustaba tanto ser el único ser con derecho a ver esas fases del satanista, le gustaba tanto verlo dormir, le gustaba tanto Murdoc.

—Te ves… tan lindo cuando duermes —continuó hablándole al líder de la banda dormido—. Tranquilo…

La cara del menor era decorada con una sonrisa, con esa desastrosa dentadura, un tono carmín claro en sus pómulos, y una expresión de profundo amor.

No paró de acariciar con ternura. Su mano había bajado del pelo azabache, ahora estaba en la áspera mejilla del otro, reposada. Nuevamente tuvo la misma sensación. El bajista lo llevaba fácilmente a otro mundo, un mundo tan perfecto. Deseaba tanto que existiera la eternidad, para poder invertirla con él.

Cara de estúpido. Así se veía, como un joven primerizo en el tema del amor, enamorado profundamente, con el latir de su corazón sonando a toda velocidad, en vez de razonar en su cerebro. Ni fue capaz de fijarse que los primeros rayos de sol se asomaban por el ventanal, cayendo sobre sus cansados cuerpos y anunciando el inicio de un nuevo día.

Murdoc lo notó al instante, por eso se fue reincorporando lentamente, mientras ignoraba el malestar que la resaca había generado en su sistema. Se removió, recuperando apenas unos recuerdos de la noche pasada, y sonriendo de medio lado. Cuando terminó con eso, observó al peliazul debajo suyo. Le pareció cómico el hecho de que había estado moviéndose y todo, pero él todavía no había reaccionado y se había quedado estático, pensó que tal vez se estaba despertado justo con él, y por eso estaba un poco atontado.

Descartó la posibilidad de que Stuart quizá estuvo toda la noche mirándolo, cuando justamente fue eso lo que pasó.

Murdoc tosió dos veces, de una forma bastante ruidosa.

2D sacudió la cabeza unos milímetros, pestañó dos veces, como si estuviera saliendo de una hipnosis, y volvió su mirada al mayor.

—Buen día.

El cantante retiró con torpeza la palma de su mejilla. Quiso excusarse pero las palabras no le salían.

Murdoc lo tomó de la muñeca, volviendo a colocar la misma mano, anteriormente apartada, en el mismo lugar. Cerró los ojos, y se recargó en esta.

Silencio. Muy similar al de hace algunas horas, en la madrugada. Sólo que ahora no le antecedían palabras amargas y lágrimas melancólicas, sólo gestos cariñosos y bonitos.

—¿En qué momento nos volvimos tan gays? —preguntó el más alto, entrecerrando los ojos.

Murdoc rodó los ojos y prosiguió a zafarse de los brazos del otro, levantándose y siguiendo con su rutina matutina. Así 2D se dio cuenta que acababa de arruinar el momento.


	4. Cyborg 2D AU

Todo era difuso, abstracto, nubloso. Nada poseía un sentido razonable y mucho menos concreto, con un destino definido y la disposición de llegar hasta él. Absolutamente todo fue así para el ahora solitario bajista. Aquella insolación se había incorporado como si fuera un estado vital de su organismo, como si su única función en la vida fuera estar en soledad.

Su banda se separó nuevamente, los integrantes de Gorillaz se disolvieron en los años, por distintos y confusos caminos que desconocían mutuamente. No podía evitar sentir la culpa recayendo sobre él, y volviéndose un peso cada vez más difícil de llevar con las pocas fuerzas que tenía.

Pero Murdoc Niccals era Murdoc Niccals, y debía seguir adelante.   
De hecho, así lo hizo, siguió su camino. El satanista, como medicina de su desamparo, terminó “reconstruyendo” lo que había destruido en mil pedazos. Pero no de una manera tan efectiva y sana. Los objetivos ya no eran los mismos, tal vez ni siquiera los había, sólo una orden mayor subconsciente lo obligaba a avanzar.

Un sentimiento de dolor allanaba su interior, siempre estaba ahí. Terminando de devorar aquellas partes que no llegaban a sentirlo, que lo ignoraban. La angustia palpitaba en su cuerpo.

“No puedes reemplazar al cantante”, dijo una vez. Sin embargo desconoció aquella frase, de la que tanto se aferraba en el pasado. No le quedaba opción.

No quería unir la banda. Quería compañía.

Tuvo que reemplazarlo.

Alguien debía colmar el vacío enorme que sentía, con el que vivía constantemente.

Y ese alguien era 2D, un 2D de metal, artificial, que no podía sentir.

Sus intenciones no fueron esas desde un principio, pero luego de la abastecedora búsqueda, que terminó sin resultados positivos, no quiso seguir intentando. Se rindió, pero fue por otro camino que no incluyera al peliazul de carne y hueso. Él decidió cortar todo tipo de lazos existentes, y Murdoc aceptó eso.

Por lo menos con él, ya que ahora había ingeniado una máquina con la que volvería a retomar su vínculo.

Su más interesante y nuevo proyecto estaba a punto de ser concluido, llevaba meses completos trabajando en la programación y construcción de un preciado robot, un robot que lo ayudaría, quizá, a sanar su estado, o empeorarlo, un robot que lo ayudaría a salir de ese agujero oscuro en el que se había caído hasta el fondo. Puso tanto empeño y esfuerzo en él, que hasta le asombró su determinación a terminarlo con todas las perfectas y mejores condiciones.

Pestañeaba lentamente, trabajando un poco distraído en el tramo final para alcanzar la meta, sus párpados se cerraban con pesadez, a veces dejándolos reposar por más tiempo que el necesario. Estaba tan cansado. Anhelaba tanto acabar de una buena vez, incluso aunque sabía que nada de lo que hacía era bueno.

—Qué egoísta eres, Murdoc —habló con un tono molesto, dirigiéndose a sí mismo.

Había tomado la costumbre de hablar solo de vez en cuando. Mas no lo hacía por motivos que incluyan a la locura apoderándose de su cabeza. Se quería recordar y remarcar todo lo que hizo, antes, en el pasado, y ahora, en ese triste presente que estaba formando.

Su ceño nunca dejó de estar fruncido, mostrando infelicidad, además de los desganados gestos que hacía cuando realizaba cualquier tipo de actividad.   
Sintió un cosquilleo en su pecho cuando se levantó del suelo, subiéndose la máscara de solar, y retrocedió sobre sus pasos, para tener una mejor vista de su “obra de arte”, según él.

Sus ojos inspeccionaron cada centímetro perteneciente a la nueva máquina imitadora. Su cabello azul vibrante era lo que más resaltaba y caracterizaba, un poco despeinado, e incluso si se lo observaba bien, falso a simple vista. Luego, sus ojos, dos oscuras bolas de billar, con un reluciente pero absoluto negro. Podía jurar que veía las estrellas en las orbes del peliazul, pero aquel Cyborg no le producía nada, claro que no. Se fijó en lo que definía como su blanca piel de porcelana, pero ahora era de metal. Por último, reposó los ojos en su rostro, observando todas sus características juntas. Aquellos ojos entrecerrados, mechones caídos hacia adelante que tapaban parte de su rostro y su intacto semblante lo hacían sentir orgulloso y como la mierda.   
El mismo cosquilleo, que enseguida se volvió más fuerte, apareció nuevamente.

El bajista removió el sudor que corría por su frente, y resopló. Memorias de 2D surcaron con audacia su agotado pensamiento. Similar a la caída de una bomba, muchos diálogos, imágenes y conversaciones sumamente importantes hicieron una presencia fugaz frente a él, que sólo quería acercarse a probar su maldito robot de una buena vez.

Un escalofrío recorrió toda la espalda, sentenciándolo a un juicio mental. El momento había asistido, y aunque hubiera sido tan esperado, terminó resultándole muy costoso pensar algo bueno sobre su invento.

Se acercó, sus botas manchadas con aceite marcaban un paso lento y temeroso. El satanista se posicionó atrás del inerte cuerpo, desconectando todo los cables que hasta ese instante estaban dándole energía.

Dio una vuelta completa a su alrededor, brindándole una vista superficial para comprobar que todo esté en orden. Una vez terminada, dejó los rodeos y lo encendió.

El robot, apenas fue puesto en marcha, comenzó a hacer extraños movimientos, como si algunos tics nerviosos hicieran mover su cabeza y brazos pequeñas distancias. Sus ojos se cerraron súbitamente.

Murdoc retrocedió, atemorizado. Tenía miedo sólo en pensar que todo lo que había hecho, terminó siendo en vano.

El cyborg abrió sus ojos lentamente, reincorporándose y haciendo bajos ruidos, similares a los de una computadora.

—¿2D? —preguntó, en medio del desconcierto generado.

Automáticamente, el nombrado se paró derecho, subiendo su mano al costado de su frente, un saludo militar.

—A sus órdenes.

Tembló. Observó la postura tan correcta y rígida del otro y lo creyó tan irreal.   
El bajista se acercó a paso lento, en ningún momento dejó de mirar los ojos del contrario, firmes e inexpresivos.

Sus dedos llegaron hasta el cabello del contrario. Deslizó sus yemas, admirando los azulados mechones y recordando la última vez que había tocado los verdaderos.

Quebró, no pudo aguantarlo más.   
Se abalanzó sobre él en un abrazo que terminaría con la distancia que había guardado todos esos meses. Aferrado completamente al humano artificial, se apoyó en su hombro. Trató de reconstruir los mismos abrazos que le otorgaba a Stuart cuando se encontraba ebrio, luego de sus ácidas memorias retrospectivas.

Pero no puedo. Él no era su cantante.   
Lo único que hizo el otro fue bajar el brazo, y quedarse estático ante al abrazo.

—Abrázame —ordenó el azabache, sin dejar su posición anterior.

Cyborg 2D imitó a Murdoc, con dudas de si eso era exactamente lo que le pedía. Sólo invadió un silencio, así supuso que cumplía con las órdenes correctamente.

El hombro de la máquina, cubierto de una campera azul oscura se humedeció en cuestión de segundo. El peliazul notó la aparición de unos leves espasmos en la espalda de su creador. Pensó que era algo malo, así que apretó más el agarre en un intento de hacerlos desaparecer. Murdoc sólo se hundía más en la clavícula del contrario, mientras sus lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro sin vergüenza, mojando la ropa del vocalista.

—Te necesito… Te necesito tanto —murmuró, su voz quedó obstruida debido a la ubicación de su rostro.

Cyborg sólo lo abrazaba, seguía la orden, y esperaba hasta que le dijera que deje de hacerlo o que haga algo nuevo. Su semblante yacía igual que cuando estaba “dormido”, era insensible a lo que ocurría, y claro que lo era. Era un robot, no sentía, no expresaba nada.

El bajista pensaba eso, lo sabía. Por ese motivo era que el llanto fluía acelerado, desesperado. Se lo había estado guardando desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Cánta- Cántame algo.

El más alto tardó en contestar. Bajó su vista al rostro del verdoso, que seguía ocultado.

—¿Qué quiere que cante, señor?   
Murdoc se removió en su lugar, para poder ver a Stuart a los ojos, chocando miradas.

—Cualquier cosa.

Desde esa posición, escuchó un ruido en el interior de su amigo. No era el palpitar de un corazón, era un sonido sistemático, triste, programado.

—Dreams aren't bad, a hit of meth. I love the girl, but God only knows it's. 

Sintió frío. Todo se detuvo en su mente. Volvió a apreciar la voz más hermosa que había oído. Aunque sólo fuera una grabación pasada, la voz desgarradora que emitía lo ponía más triste.

—Getting hard to see the sun coming through —siguió, sin despegar su blanco de los ojos del azabache.

Las gotas seguían allí, cayendo. Sólo que eran silenciosas, el llanto pasaba desapercibido. Pero no para el robot, que presenciaba la escena de cerca, y las veía brotar para seguir su inevitable destino de escurrirse hasta caer. Por lo menos se sintió realizado cuando reparó en que los pequeños espasmos habían cesado. 

—I love you... but what are we going to do? —soltaron al mismo tiempo, la voz quebrada del humano apenas se notaba, siendo opacada por el peliazul.

—Detente —susurró.

Se quedaron así, abrazados por un tiempo tan indefinido e infinito. Ninguno de los dos sabía cuánto era.

A uno no le interesaba.

Al otro tampoco, sólo quería permanecer así por la eternidad, pero con el verdadero 2D.

Suspiró sonoramente, asumió que ese era el precio que tenía que pagar si deseaba algo referente al cantante.   
Vivir en una verdad de plástico, artificial, construida por el mismo.

—Nunca podrás reemplazarlo —dijo en un inaudible murmuro, que se fue perdiendo en el aire.

Como cenizas que eran llevadas por el viento, las palabras se desvanecieron. Murdoc también se desvanecía. 


	5. Fase Favorita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plastic Beach

Un suspiro derrotado dio, cuando pasó por la puerta de manera inconsciente y se detuvo a observarlo. Se maldijo, por haber sido tan débil emocionalmente, por no resistirse a algo que ya sabía cómo terminaría; y siendo sinceros, obtener ese final no era nada apetecible en momentos tan turbulentos como eran los de esa etapa.

Plastic Beach podría parecer lo más tranquilo, remoto y majestuoso en el mundo. Perfecta para la estadía de quien quiera relajarse un rato, apartarse de los demás y pasarla bien con uno mismo. Pero definitivamente no era así, y 2D ya lo había comprobado. Porque por más pacífica y callada que aparentaba, llevaba miles de dolorosos secretos que sólo sus habitantes sabían, y terminaban difuminándose entre el balanceo de las olas.

Se atribuía ese descubrimiento, pero ya lo sabía. Lo supo desde que pateó la tapa de la maleta que cautivo lo mantenía, y lo supo cuando se le apareció Murdoc después de tanto tiempo, con oscuras bolsas en sus ojos, una mirada triste y una postura desganada, acompañado de quien parecía ser Noodle de quince años, vestida de guardaespaldas con un arma en brazos. Lo supo porque no vio esperanza en ese lugar, sólo sueños rotos.

Pero ver como el satanista se disolvía él mismo en alcohol y sustancias, buscando escapar de la solitaria realidad que había armado, no era nada satisfactorio. Ni siquiera podía saborear la dichosa y dulce venganza en su boca, pues no la sentía.

2D aceptó, después de todo, aquella debilidad que poseía, mas miedo tenía de que se relacionara con otra cosa; algo que no quería nombrar, y que tampoco se permitiría nunca. Sin embargo, los sentimientos profundos no se podían reprimir, ocultar o ignorar. Y él era la prueba viva de eso.

Esta vez, diferente a todas las demás, no se encontraba Cyborg. Suponía que debía estar cargándose, gracias al sonido de las chispas y la vibración que se oía distante. A su juicio, fue bastante raro, ya que luego de tantas situaciones en las que su vida estuvo en peligro, desconcertaba un poco encontrar al satanista indefenso, sin su guardaespaldas-robot, sumido en las profundidades del sueño, e incluso, tal vez, drogado o embriagado.

2D se rascó la nuca, tratando de desviar la mirada de su durmiente compañero. En cambio, dirigiendo su vista hacia abajo, sólo pudo encontrar botellas regadas por todo el suelo, rodeando su cama; algunas vacías, otras abiertas y con un poco de contenido aún, otras rotas y pocas de ellas llenas.

Pena devastada sintió, cuando al mismo tiempo unos recuerdos amargos volvían a su cabeza. Los gritos eufóricos, opacados o tal vez con sólo un hilo de voz del bajista anticipaban la destrucción de una botella, y por consiguiente, el revuelo de todos los pedacitos transparentes y cortantes por los aires. Ver que su habitación reflejaba perfectamente lo que se imaginaba a través de su oído, sólo generó un hueco más profundo en su corazón.

Y ahí fue donde apretaba los dientes otra vez, clavando sus —casi inexistentes— uñas en sus palmas, a la vez que volvía pálidos sus nudillos. ¿Por qué sentirse tan mal por el hombre que estaba manteniéndolo cautivo, privándole su libertad y obligándolo a cantar para conseguir dinero? Sonaba desagradable, y rotundamente inentendible. Ni él lo podía creer. Pero en el fondo, cuando indagaba por respuestas y cavaba más allá del rencor y furia aparecida en aquella etapa, encontraba una única conexión con él, algo que lo unía tanto que no se pudieran separar, prácticamente.

Tembló ante esa idea, que escalofríos le producía, y le robó un jadeo desesperado. Su brusco agarre comenzó a aflojarse progresivamente, a medida que la forma de sus labios iba cayendo hacia abajo. Un cosquilleo leve lo alejó de todo tipo de sensaciones. Él siempre lo supo, pero nunca quiso alardear. Sabía que en el corazón de Murdoc, fue el único, o quién sabe, tal vez lo es.

Porque por más peleas que hubieran, más conflictos, más errores cruciales, más mentiras, más traiciones y más decepciones, atrás siempre se encontraría él, apreciando a la única persona que supo estar con él durante doce largos años, estando atento a cada necesidad suya, siempre a su disposición, pero por sobre todas las cosas, amando con su ya destrozada alma al único ser que había mostrado algo de cariño por él.

Allí se rindió. Haciendo avanzar sus botas más allá del marco de la puerta, y causando un pequeño rechinido en las tablas sueltas del suelo. Murdoc era su punto débil, y nunca podría evitarlo.

Sus paso fueron cortos y lentos, casi imperceptibles; si la mohosa madera bajo sus pies no lo delatara, podría decirse que la gracia e inmutabilidad con la que se abría paso era digna de un bailarín profesional. Incluso eso resultaba sorprendente para alguien de pies torpes como 2D.

Aliviado, llegó al borde de la cama. Y se arrodilló en un movimiento rápido, golpeando sus rodillas fuertemente contra el piso, y echando a perder cualquier esfuerzo anterior de mantener paz. Sin embargo, el estruendo parecía ser inexistente para el azabache, quien permanecía con sus párpados sellados y sus suaves ronquidos regulados.

Stuart lo observó, quién sabe por cuánto tiempo, pudieron ser segundos, minutos, horas incluso. Pero solamente llegó a una conclusión: la adoración a Murdoc incrementaba cuando se encontraba en su fase "tranquila", siendo uno de los estados más lindos de él, en el momento que sus pesadillas frecuentes no lo atormentaban, y sus monstruos de la vida real no lo acechaban, ese momento que sólo 2D pudo ver.

Nadie más.

Acercó sus manos temblorosas, y envolvió sus mejillas en un cálido gesto, moviendo sus pulgares a través de sus marcados pómulos, y amando cada particularidad que lo componía.

El subir y bajar de su pecho, su estática figura dormida, y su rostro sumergido en pleno sosiego lo conmovió, de cierto modo, haciendo brotar pequeñas gotas de sus ojos.

No lloraría, no lloraría, no lloraría.

Pero al final lo hizo.

Sus lágrimas, salvajes y rápidas deslizándose por sus mejillas apenas modificaron la parsimonia del peliazul. Se resbalaban, caían, mas terminaban sin generar ningún cambio importante en el asolado chico, sufriendo por quien alguna vez fue su amor.

Retiró sus manos, con un temblor mucho más notorio que el anterior, y apoyó ambas sobre la mano del bajista, callosa y situada a su lado. La acarició superficialmente, con toques suaves, lentos y dolidos. Entonces, apoyó su cabeza contra el colchón, manteniendo esa incómoda pose, aún sentado en el piso. No quiso verlo más, por lo que bajó su mirada hasta sus piernas, y se dedicó a seguir con su llanto.

No quería estar allí, pero a la vez le encantaría quedarse. Le encantaría amar ese lugar, tanto como lo hacía él.

—Stu... —su voz apenas audible apareció, con cierto tono abatido.

El cantante no movió ningún músculo.

—Perdóname. Lo siento mucho, Stuart —murmuró, quebrándose.

Murdoc se apoyó sobre sus codos, sin dejar de fijarse en el agarre que mantenía 2D.

Se volteó hacia el chico, y con su mano libre levantó el decaído mentón del tecladista. No pudo aguantar ver esos ojos pálidos, ahora cristalizados y tristes por su culpa. Así que lo besó.

Fue un beso corto, sin ninguna insinuación, sin ser correspondido por el peliazul, pero cargado de emociones. Emociones que seguramente serían pasadas por alto, pensó Murdoc. Porque él no era buena con ellas.

Y con una desilusión dolorosa en su pecho, el mayor se levantó, y se fue como pudo de la oscura habitación.

Stuart quedó allí, con su llanto sin terminar, y un sabor amargo en la boca.

La amargura provenía del embriagado aliento de Murdoc, y las lágrimas sin final se desvanecerían en el mar de la playa plástica.


	6. Murdoc's Birthday

Un dardo, cargado de furia incomprendida y remordimiento, alcanzó rápidamente al ya rasgado póster que decoraba su desastrosa habitación.

La punta afilada se clavó, al igual que los anteriores intentos, un poco más lejos de lo deseado, casi llegando a los bordes del póster.

2D bufó, y de mala gana, se sentó en su cama por primera vez en varias horas, costándole centenares abandonarla. Sus rodillas sonaron, mientras sus piernas se flexionaban y dibujaban un camino torpe hacia los dardos. En su tramo hacia el objetivo, sintió crujir cosas bajo sus pies descalzos, y consecutivamente, pateó algunas latas y botellas que había olvidado allí. El sonido a hojalata y vidrio retumbó en la habitación por un solo segundo, y fue suficiente para hacer explotar la cabeza del peliazul.

Rápidamente se volvió a la mesita de luz, entre maldiciones, revolviendo el cajón hasta encontrar sus pastillas.

Las ingirió, sin necesitar agua. Y se volvió a acostar con la frazada tapando toda fuente de luz. Se encogió, y abrazó su cabeza tirando a veces de algunos mechones, esperando a que la tormenta pase.

Y cuando por fin lo hizo, solo pudo destaparse súbitamente e inyectar su mirada en el rostro malicioso que impreso estaba en su pared.

—¡Todo es tu culpa, maldito imbécil! —gritó exasperado, agarrando con harta furia sus sábanas.

2D revoleó lo primero que rozó su mano

Y el reloj despertador chocó contra la cara del falso Murdoc, maravillosamente, sobreviviendo al golpe y siguiendo en funcionamiento.

El vocalista se volvió a parar, furia desmedida y acciones impulsivas desbordándose. Caminó dando pisotones como niño haciendo berrinche, y una vez que llegó hasta él, varios puñetazos se le escaparon, sin considerar tanto la fuerza con la que le pegaba.

Lo odiaba, lo odiaba, lo odiaba.

Sabía que no era cierto.

La velocidad y fuerza fueron disminuyendo, hasta convertirse en suaves caricias. Hizo sus dientes rechinar, mientras se apartaba un poco y se daba espacio a quitar todos los dardos que yacían clavados en el papel.

No podía convencerse.

Los tiró a un lado, y se tomó unos segundos para tratar de ver el póster con otros ojos.

Suspiró vencido, y se fue deslizando por la pared, dándole la espalda a la razón de sus últimos problemas.

Miró la hora en el despertador.

00:00.

Stuart cerró sus ojos con fuerza, y sentado en su lugar, fue girándose para encontrarse con esa mirada bicolor, flequillo espeso y sonrisa pícara.

Sonrió de lado. Si tan sólo pudiera tenerlo ahí.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Murdoc —susurró.

Y sin pensar mucho lo que hacía, comenzó a cantar sin esfuerzos "Magic City" recordándola porque finalmente había llegado el miércoles que tenía en mente a la hora de escribir la canción.

Con sus dos manos sostuvo su rostro, y no apartó la vista de él.

—Te extraño, espero que tú también a mí.


	7. Favorite Gorillaz song inspired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Souk eye

_**Favorite Gorillaz Song** _ **_Inspired_ **

Las luces se desvanecen de a poco en ciudad de Los Ángeles, y junto a ellas, el humo que brindan dos cigarrillos cercanos también.

La noche cae sobre los gigantes edificios, las características palmeras y las calles usualmente transitadas, y eso sólo hace a 2D amarla mas. Tan pequeña a su vista, aquella en donde puede ver todo, incluso los extremos que se van difuminando y pierden de a poco la fuerza en la iluminación. Aquella parte oscura y callada, que por lo general representaba a esos habitantes que deseaban descansar luego de un día de trabajo.

2D amaba, ama y amará Los Ángeles, probablemente. Porque de todas las preciosas y significativas ciudades del mundo, ésta es su favorita. Mas nunca supo por qué.

Y cuando más divaga en el motivo, más se separa de la verdadera respuesta. ¿Acaso eran las luces, que le recordaban a luciérnagas? ¿Las calles relucientes? ¿El contraste que hacía la luna sobre ella? ¿O tal vez era lo que había vivido en ella, y no lo que la conformaba? No lo sabe, pues todo le parece hermoso; cada ruido, cada destello.

Pero al bajar la vista, no se encuentra con lo que siempre estuvo acostumbrado a ver, y lo que estuvo imaginando.

Ese instante parece ser único. Todo mantiene la calma y persiste apagado, con pocos movimientos, ambiente abrumado por los sonidos que rodean a Stuart en su posición actual. Le resulta increíble, y lo es. Más increíble es su habilidad para relacionar las cosas.

Porque en ese momento que vincula la admiración y amor que siente por aquel distrito, sólo puede dirigir su cabeza lentamente hacia la dirección de su compañero, cigarrillo en boca consumiéndose, cuestiones carcomiendo su mente.

2D se queda así, contemplándolo. No tarda mucho en observar sus detalles, valorarlos y glorificarlos como siempre hace cuando algo le gusta mucho. Por eso es obvia su atención cuando nota el reflejo de la luna resaltando el cuero de su campera, sus botas, y su pelo. Nota, además, como su vista de perfil es absolutamente favorable, o como algunos de sus cabellos se escapan del flequillo acercándose a sus ojos, casi tapándolos. Sus cejas son imposibles de ver, y se pregunta si aquel es el motivo por el que Murdoc es tan difícil de leer, de interpretar, de complacer; por su inexpresividad. Porque está seguro, por más intratable que fuese interpretar al hombre mayor, de que él fue el que mejor lo hizo.

Sus pupilas no visibles van, vienen, pero nunca se apartan de él: de sus ojeras coloradas ya por tanto cansancio, de su nariz magullada pero adorable a sus ojos, de su mirada seria y amenazante, de sus pómulos marcados, se fija de a rato como su cabello se alborota a apenas por una ínfima brisa, y como sus pestañas oscuras se cierran con un movimiento agraciado, precioso; nota que lo atractivo que le encuentra, es todo lo que define quién es: Murdoc Faust Niccals.

Sus oídos se tapan, al menos eso piensa él, pues en realidad sólo se centraron en su alrededor, su mundo. Y como si estuviera bajo del mar, lo demás no es percibido, no existe para él. Pero cuando puede oír la respiración calmada del bajista, y como el cigarro roza sus labios partidos en cada calada, se percata que su oído es selectivo.

Embobado, ve su boca moverse y no oye palabras. Supone que algo está mal, que él está mal. Por eso pestañea dos veces y trata de concentrarse en la realidad, hasta que sus oídos vuelven a escuchar como antes.

Murdoc, con su ceño fruncido y razón confundida, espera a que 2D se reincorpore, asumiendo que no había escuchado su anterior pregunta, por lo que vuelve a decir:

—¿Qué te pas-

—Eres hermoso, Murdoc.

Y una vez que interrumpe, el vocalista se gira a observar la ciudad nuevamente, evitando el contacto visual.

Sabe que lo dejó sin palabras, porque de alguna forma puede ver su expresión perpleja, con ojos abiertos de par en par, y mejillas sonrojadas por tal cumplido.

Al satanista no le gustan las sorpresas.

—Sabes, adoro este lugar. Y lo gracioso es que desconozco el porque —ríe con ironía—. No lo sé, sólo adoro como luce Los Ángeles en tus ojos, es... mágico. Tú eres mágico.

Silencio.

Murdoc ahora está amasando sus nudillos, mientras mira hacia abajo y reflexiona, sabe que aún no terminó, por lo que espera pacientemente subiendo la vista al cielo para visualizar cómo el humo que exhaló el peliazul se desvanece fuera de su campo de visión.

—Y supongo que la amo por ti, siempre encuentro una relación o similitud entre tú y la ciudad, sé que suena raro pero... —el tecladista va apagando cada vez más sus palabras, hasta llegar a un silencio de cinco segundos— Ugh, esto es tan estúpido. Yo soy estúpido.

Se lleva sus manos a sus propios mechones azulados y tira de ellos, cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras desea no haber dicho nada de eso. Se siente tan avergonzado. "Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido" piensa, y considera la posibilidad de marcharse antes de ridiculizarse aún más de lo que había hecho. Sólo quiere desaparecer, que la tierra lo trague.

Pero siente la presencia suya a su lado, tomando sus brazos levemente y tratando de apartarlos de su pelo.

—Hey, está bien, está bien.

Stuart se yergue, un poco más tranquilo, suelta su pelo, baja sus brazos y se enfrenta temeroso a la mirada de su compañero, queriendo mirar con un solo ojo.

Se encuentra con Murdoc apoyado de espaldas en la baranda, junto a él. Tiene una pequeña sonrisa dibujada, y los codos apoyados en la barra de metal. Se ve feliz, y eso logra hacer feliz a 2D también, quien le devuelve la sonrisa. Cruzan miradas y el cantante no puede sentirse más enamorado.

Por eso, se acerca con lentitud a su rostro, sabiendo más que nadie que el permiso siempre lo tendría, por sobre todos los demás. Total, la primera vez no sería.

Besó sus labios, con los párpados cerrados y los sentidos volados, captando el gusto a humo, el ruido de la ciudad y la oscuridad nocturna del lugar. Sin embargo se sintió completamente iluminado, cuando apenas se rozaron, cuando envolvió la cintura del azabache, y en el momento que Murdoc tomó sus mejillas entre sus callosas manos, acariciándolo con sus pulgares.

Y se separaron. Mas siguieron en la misma posición.

Definitivamente, tampoco sería el último beso que se darían.

—Me hubiera gustado que hayas seguido —comenta el mayor de la nada.

2D, confuso, ladea su cabeza hacia un costado, sin entenderlo.

—Que hubiera sido genial si hubieras seguido remarcando lo bonito que ves en mi, en Los Ángeles —aclara, sin dejar de mirar esas orbes oscuras.

—Oh —se siente un poco tonto por no captar a la primera, pero es lo que menos le importa—. Incluso podría hacer una canción entera sobre eso.

El satanista le sonríe, con un amor que nunca creyó sentir por nadie, mientras cierra los ojos y recibe el beso que planta Stuart en su frente.

—Que mejor sea un álbum completo —sugiere, causando la risa de ambos.

Y seguro que lo haría.

Pues sin saberlo ya tiene versos para una canción.

2D cierra los ojos, siente la brisa chocar contra su cara y el rostro de Murdoc hundirse en su pecho, en un abrazo reconfortante.

Quiere estar así por un rato largo, porque nunca se sentiría tan a gusto.


End file.
